Hide Me
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Finn hopes Rae will let him hide at her house when her mum and Karim are in Tunisia.


Rae was sitting in her empty house feeling very stupid about the fact that she didn't know that letters were post stamped from where they were sent rather than where they arrive. Her mum had been lying to her this whole time. Her Dad wasn't sending them to her. He didn't give a flying shit! On top of this, there was also a contender for the effections of the beautiful faced Finn Adonis Nelson. This girl is bound to be more his type, the letter was pink, girly and scented and in her opinion that's what fit boys with beautiful freckles and toned bottoms like. And lets face it she's not pretty not delicate, not like her love rival probably is. She let her mind wander thinking about Finn and how handsome and bashful he looked when he stood there with everyone taking the mick. It was almost like he couldn't believe that anybody would think he was fit and lovely; and the way he looked at her was like he was seeking confirmation to its truth. As she laid out on her sofa daydreaming of Finn dressed in Roman Centurian garb there was a banging on her front door. "What the ?", Rae jumped in shock.

Rae huffed to the front door to see who had interrupted her lovely vision and was surprised to see the man himself stood there looking all nervous, "What's up with you Nelson?"

"As you've got an empty, I thought you might want some company."

"Really? You want to keep me company? You look shifty, what's wrong?"

"Well I do really wanna hang out. Its...just erm, well it's Chloe. I think she might have sent that letter, and, and, and erm she keeps touching us and asking what I'm doing. Well and I, I just wanna chill out and listen to some tunes and stuff. Finn breathes out a deep breath after sharing so much information at once.

"What? You don't wanna get with Chloe? Rae is shocked and thrilled at this news. She doesn't mean to be uncaring towards Chloe, but it's just that everyone wants Chloe. And here is Finn, the finest piece of ass in the whole of Lincolnshire standing on her doorstep shrugging at the possibility and wanting to hang with her.

"Well you better come in and hide then Mr Nelson, Rae smirks as she points Finn through to the front room. I was just gonna watch a film if you wanna join me? Do yer wanna brew? Finn accepts the tea and seats himself down in the middle of the sofa. When Rae returns with the drinks she's apprehensive where to put herself as Finn looks very comfy in her seat, but as she heads for the armchair Finn taps at a tiny space next to him for her to sit in. So Rae squeezes herself in next to him and thinks she can hear him wince. Worried that she's squashing him she goes to move.

"Where yer going?"

"I don't wanna squish yer"

"Wha? Why would you be squishing me? Finn couldn't think of anything he would want more than being squashed up close to Rae.

"I thought I heard yer yelp when I sat next to yer"

"You heard me sigh dick head, sigh with relief for a bit of peace. It's nice to chill out without having to cup me balls in fear of gropage or pretend I've got to go to footie practice, but really end up sitting in the park. Rae spat her drink out in surprise.

"Is she really that bad? Has she been groping yer?"

"She's knocked for me every day this week, the last time she was barely wearing any clothes and she kept bending forward asking what I thought of her new dress. Yes and a couple of nights back she kept rubbing me leg, her hand went so high she touched me bits. I spent the rest of the night at the bar or the juke box". He left out feeling alone and hoping she would keep him company.

"Poor Finny, I'll look after you".

They settled into a happy silence, with the occasional glance and smile at each other until they both nodded off and missed the end of Groundhog Day. Finn laid asleep with his head on Rae's shoulder and a beam on his face whilst she rested her head on top of his. They were both startled awake by the sound of the front door bell and Chloe calling out Rae's name.

Finn swore and pelted upstairs. Finn felt a little unkind constantly hiding from Chloe but he didn't want to face his predicament; she was a nice girl, but they had nothing in common. She definitely wasn't Rae, which is where his thoughts and his heart really layed. He probably spent 60% of his time wondering what Rae would do or say about every situation and the other 40% thinking about her amazing big boobs.

Rae grabbed the throw from the sofa and put it round her and scruffed up her hair to feign illness and answered the door to her best mate.

"What's wrong with you", Chloe looked concerned.

"I'm just feeling a bit achy and tired, so I was just kipping on't sofa"

"Oh, so you haven't seen Finn have yer? He's not at his house." The disappointment was evident in her voice.

Rae explained that she'd been poorly and miserable all afternoon and spent most of it asleep on the couch. Chloe had noticed two mugs on the coffee table but believed Rae's story that one cup was for tea and the other for lemsip. Chloe volunteered to inform Chop that his 'sexy party' would have to be delayed until the following night. Rae was certain it was because she was hoping to bump into Finn at Chop's house.

After Rae shut the door behind her friend she called up the stairs to Finn that he could come out of hiding. But there was no response, "come out, come out wherever you are? She bellowed whilst ascending the stairs to find him. She walked into her room and he jumped from behind the door shouting boo, Rae jumped half a mile in there air whilst Finn stood there laughing. He looked painfully beautiful with his face creased up in joy. Her fingers ached to touch him so she retaliated with tickles. He loved this turn of event and reciprocated the gesture. Neither one of them could breath properly from the laughter and excitement of each other's touch and they fell in a heap onto Rae's bed.

They lay sprawled out and panting through their giggles on Rae's single bed. Finn suddenly had a surge of confidence. He looked deeply into Rae's eyes awaiting for her nodding approval before he mounted a kissing attack on her with his big soft lips. Rae couldn't believe her luck and didn't want to come up for air; but she had to. Finn used this pause in the action to his advantage and shifted her to the middle of the bed so he could straddle his legs on either side of her to give himself a much better position to continue the delicious embrace. Rae could feel Finn's erection grinding against her, which turned her on even more (if that was possible). Finn continued his open mouthed assault down Rae's neck and looked up seeking approval for a access to her amazing jugs. Rae was so horny her nipples were as hard as bullets so she whipped her t-shirt off over her head whilst Finn grappled with her bra. Upon release he chucked it across the room and buried his face in between her glorious breasts. Rae had never felt anything like this, it felt amazing and she was astounded at the size of Finn's mouth as he pushed her boobs together so he could suck both her nipples at the same time. Rae was moaning very loudly in pleasure, so Finn offered to finish the job with his fingers which she accepted with enthusiastic vigour. Finn snaked his hand down her jeans and into her knickers when the door opened with the gang stood there holding grapes, Lucozade and videos. They stood there in shock as Finn still had both of Rae's tits in his mouth and his middle digit inside her most intimate area.

Chop announced his disapproval of their hosting a sexy party without him and the gang backed out of the room laughing.

Finn blushed and asked "what now?"

"Well we started, so we really should finish", Rae exclaims with a cheeky smirk.

The end


End file.
